


The Ballgame

by DKSculder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 18:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11423877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKSculder/pseuds/DKSculder
Summary: Scully takes a case in her hometown, an old flame causing mixed emotions for her and Mulder.





	The Ballgame

Mulder came strolling into the office in exceptionally high spirits for a Monday. It might have something to do with the fact that he spent the better part of his weekend hugged up behind Scully, teaching her how to hit a baseball. At least, that was his cover for an unplanned date, of the sorts. He had walked her back to the car, leaning into her as her body was pressed between him and the door behind her.

“I believe I owe you a thank you for my birthday present.” She flashed him a teasing smirk, one that he’s only seen more recently. Things were changing, and they were both anxious about this new development.

“Mock all you want, Scully, but that was one of the finer gifts I’ve ever given.” She chuckled, a genuine laugh. He loved the sound, relished in hearing it more often with the status changing of whatever they were.

“Well then, I look forward to the next one.” There was a gleam in her eyes, and he wanted to kiss her in that moment. The fear of her rejecting his advances suddenly surged through him, causing him to falter. He leaned forward, kissing her forehead with a feather soft graze.

“Me, too.”

That little moment had kept him going all weekend. He hadn’t spoken to her since, no case as a pretense to mask his need to speak with her on the days he wasn’t with her. He paused as he reached their office, seeing the door already open and the light on. She never beat him here, and now he was curious about this twist of events. As he walked inside, her nose was already buried in a case folder, glasses sitting at the end of her nose.

“Morning, Scully!” His greeting caused her to startle. His grin slowly faded as she gave him a tight-lipped smile, and the doubts immediately clouded his mind. Maybe she regretted meeting him that night, maybe she came to her senses and realized that he wasn’t good enough for her.

“Hey, Mulder.” Her voice sounded sad, almost melancholy.

“Whatcha got there?”

“I - I have a case for us, if you’re interested. If not, I suppose I could go on my own. It’s -” She paused in her ramblings, taking a deep breath, urging herself to continue. She never picked their cases, that was Mulder’s repertoire. “It’s more of a personal favor, to an old friend.”

“Throw it at me.”

“You’re sure?”

“Of course, Scully.” He sat near her, letting her have the main desk as she began her briefing. It was like they were switching roles, but that’s not what made him feel uneasy. It was the way she seemed almost nervous, terrified if he were paying close enough attention.

“For the past six years, on the same day every year, there’s a teenage girl that goes missing from a high school in San Diego. The first two times it happened, they never made the connection since it was a year apart. Someone made note of the date the third time, and since then they’ve taken every precaution to protect these girls. It’s always a senior, 18, blonde hair, green eyes. They always go missing following a cheer practice.”

“And your friend...she’s connected somehow?” He watched her wince slightly, licking her lips nervously. He was definitely missing something.

“He -” She paused, glancing at him through her lashes quickly. “He’s the principal at the school. Uh, it’s - well, it’s the high school I went to.”

That was why she was nervous, or so he thought. A glimpse into the life of Dana Scully, one that he’s never seen before. A life before him. Something else about her mannerisms was causing his stomach to turn as well...the way she became anxious when referring to her ‘friend.’

“So when do we leave?”

“There’s a flight out later this afternoon. I already had it cleared, that’s why I’m here so early.”

“And here I thought it was because you were so excited to see me.” He teased, hoping to ease the ambiance of the room. She gave him a sad smile, a small chuckle huffing from her lips. This definitely wasn’t how he was hoping to follow their flirty weekend activities, but this seemed important to her for reasons that he didn’t understand, yet.

As they settled in their seats on the plane, she began to fidget with her hands. She hated flying, and her nerves were working in overdrive. He placed his hand over hers, squeezing it for comfort. She exhaled a shaky sigh of relief, her words coming out in almost a whisper.

“He was my boyfriend, Marcus, the principal that we’re helping.” She didn’t know why she felt compelled to tell him this information, but it felt like he should know. What he didn’t know is that Marcus wasn’t just some high school sweetheart, but the person who kept her afloat as she excelled in college and med school. He was her confidant, her anchor when she strayed too far off her path. When she felt her life spiraling out of control, her situation with Daniel clouding her better judgements, he was the one who encouraged her to take the deal with the FBI. He told her it could give her the opportunity to do something she was passionate about, instead of studying under someone who wouldn’t let her go. She ended things with Daniel, and spent a weekend with Marcus before preparing for her start at Quantico. All the times she thought she was in over her head, he was there to urge her along. He was the best friend she ever had, and she never wanted that feeling to go away. It didn’t, until she met Mulder. She realized that Marcus was a safety net of sorts, and she felt guilty for what she thought was stringing him along. They were more than friends, in the intimate sense, as well. Their relationship was so confusing, but it just never felt right to her. She would always feel like she was settling with him. That was the difference, she never felt that with Mulder. It always felt right with him.

“You’ve kept in touch?”

“Along the years, yes. He’s been a great friend when I really needed him, so when he called me, I couldn’t refuse.” He nodded his head, now understanding more of her anxiousness.

They arrived at the hotel, and he could instantly tell that she was already mentally exhausted. He had more questions, but he had to play by her rules. She was completely in charge of this one, and it was a little strange to hand over the reins.

“We’re checking in, for Dana Scully.” She addressed the front desk representative, avoiding the gaze she knew was in her direction from Mulder. Since she was responsible for their flights and hotel, she picked one that was a little nicer than those he normally did. The lady handed her one room card, and moved on to help the people behind them in assumption that Mulder was just with her. “I’m sorry, I’m supposed to have two rooms.”

“Oh my! I don’t see another reservation for you, and we sold out this afternoon. There’s a huge conference in the area.” She explained sympathetically. Scully’s shoulders slumped, and nodded her understanding. She requested another room key for him, and they made their way. He followed wordlessly, already knowing this case was going to challenge both of them.

He opened the door for her, and she sighed again. There was only one king size bed, and a small love seat of a couch in the corner. He didn’t know what to do in this instance. It’s like she was annoyed with having to be around him, and anxious about seeing her old flame again. Maybe he should have let her come alone.

“I can try to see if there’s another room in the area.” He offered, hoping to ease her mind. Her brow furrowing at him caused even more confusion. He couldn’t do anything right.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Mulder. We are both adults, we can share the bed.” She dismissed him with a nonchalant wave of the hand as she slipped into the bathroom with her bag. He flopped back on the bed, his mind wandering. They used to be able to share a bed platonically, but that was before his pelvis was grinding into her hips as they hit a baseball cuddled together. Now, he was losing faith in himself.

She emerged from the bathroom, clad in a soft, low cut sweater and fitted jeans. Her hair was smoothed out from their travels, and she had put on more makeup than she usually wore to the office. If she weren’t so nervous, she would have enjoyed seeing Mulder’s eyes pop out of his head. It wasn’t a seductive outfits by anyone’s standards, but she’s glad it was getting the job done. Before he could open his mouth to ask anything, she felt she owed him an explanation.

“I’m - uh, I’m going to meet Marcus for dinner. I hope you don’t mind going solo tonight. We’ll join him tomorrow at the school to start the investigation, but I -” She didn’t know how to explain this to him. They had moved towards some kind of relationship in the recent months, and her past was now causing conflicting feelings. She was so sure that Mulder was it for her, that he had ruined any other guy for her, but then Marcus called. Her weekend bliss was overtaken by the sound of a voice from her past. A voice she thought she left in the shadows of her before-Mulder life. She could see the hurt in his eyes, and she didn’t have an answer to reassure him. Meeting Marcus for dinner was hopefully going to clear her head, but her heart was telling her other things.

“Enjoy your evening, Scully.” His voice was sincere, yet detached. She couldn’t meet his eyes, so she simply nodded and grabbed her coat to make a brisk exit.

Waiting for Marcus to show up at their designated spot was not helping her nerves. She hadn’t spoken to him since after her first case with Mulder, and that’s the conversation that ultimately ended everything with them. Though the loss didn’t affect her so much, she had Mulder now.

“Dana Scully, I can’t believe it’s really you.” His voice startled her, a smile instantly spreading on her face as she turned to see him approaching. She stood to greet him as his arms engulfed her in a giant hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“It’s good to see you, Marcus.” Her smile was genuine, and his in return calmed her as she exhaled with relief.

“Just you tonight? Where’s that ‘partner’ of yours?” Her cheeks blushed at the mention of Mulder, mixed with the way he accented the word partner. He called her bluff all those years ago that there was more to her interest than just the work. That’s initially what prompted their final argument.

“He’s back at the hotel. I wanted to meet with you first, I thought it might be nice.”

“So fill me in on the years I’ve missed. From what I’ve read about you and your partner, your life has been quite the adventure.”

“You’ve been reading about us?” Her eyebrow raised in challenge.

“You. I’ve been reading about you.” His admission caused her cheeks to blush furiously. He always knew the right things to say to her, except when he didn’t. That’s what ended their relationship, their friendship she held so near to her heart.

They had a pleasant evening together, catching up on the years they’ve missed. It was later than she anticipated when she returned back to the hotel, already preparing to face a line of questioning from Mulder. She was confused upon entering the room and seeing it completely dark. Not even the glow of the TV was illuminating the room. He was laid supine on his back, looking so peaceful in his sleep. She smiled, it was a moment to cherish, seeing him so carefree with no hurt evident in his facial features. She snuck into the bathroom, careful to get ready and not disturb his sleep. When she crawled into bed, the warmth of his slumber was wafting off of him, and she automatically inched herself closer. Her eyes wandered over his profile, taking note of the finer features of his face. She watched his chest rise and fall, a lullaby for her own sleep.

The next morning, she woke to an empty bed. The bathroom door was open, and Mulder was nowhere to be found. Before she had the chance to call him, he came sauntering into the room more chipper than he was during their travels to get here. She gave him a sleepy glare that caused him to chuckle as he handed her the coffee he brought back after his run.

“Morning, Scully.”

“No one should be that enthusiastic in the morning, Mulder.”

“It’s a beautiful day in sunny San Diego. I had an excellent run by the beach, and then watched the surfers for a bit.” He spoke with an ease to his tone, causing her to fully relax. After talking with Marcus, she felt more in control of that end of it. Mulder was her only concern now, but he seemed to acclimate to the situation, so now she only had to worry about them meeting. “I’m going to hop in the shower, what time are we meeting your friend?” He asked nonchalantly as he shucked the t-shirt over his head. She glanced at his bare, toned chest, losing sight of the question.

“What?”

“Your friend, what time are we meeting him at the school?” Her cheeks blushed at the smug grin on his face, rolling her eyes after holding his gaze.

“Around 9. We’ve got time.”

They moved around each other with a comfort that was even a little strange for them. Sure, they’ve shared their office space, but living environments were different. She drove them in the rental to her old stomping ground, nervous to be back. As they pulled up, Mulder stuck his head out, observing everything he could. This was more of a learning experience for him than anything else. Whatever he could get about her past, he was going to obtain.

“Dana, it’s good to see you. I’ve missed you.” Marcus greeted them at the main entrance of the office, causing her cheeks to tinge with color as she flashed him an amused smirk.

“It’s been a few hours, Marcus. I think you’re fine.”

“Doesn’t stop me from missing you.” He leered at her, a head shake in his direction as her smirk grew.

“This is Fox Mulder, my partner. Mulder this is Marcus, he’s the principal here.”

“Ouch, with the formalities.” He teased, a chuckle escaping her lips. Mulder already knew this was a bad idea, shaking his hand with a clenched jaw. He didn’t like sharing his Scully, but he had to question if she was even his in the first place. That’s when the doubt began to settle in his mind again.

Marcus escorted them into his office, organizing several files on his desk and gesturing for them to take the seats in front of him. Mulder picked up several yearbooks laid out, and began flipping through them as Scully and Marcus exchanged their friendly banter.

“One of these is our senior yearbook, I dug that one up just for good measure.” He grinned at her, her eyes widening in response.

“Oh god, my senior photo is an embarrassment I’d rather not relive.” Mulder remained quiet, off in his own mind. She sensed that he was already in work mode, but there was something else that wasn’t quite right. Normally, he would jump at the chance to look at anything of her past, a snide comment here and there, but he just seemed disinterested.

“So what are the details specifically? Who was the most recent victim?” Marcus and Scully exchanged a glance between each other, and he immediately knew he was missing something again. He hated not being the one in the loop with her.

“That’s just the thing, the day is today. That’s why I called Dana in. We need to do something to put an end to this.” Mulder nodded his head, now understanding the urgency. Before he could ask another question, a brunette made her way into the office.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you had -” She paused, and Mulder watched her facial expression change from cheerful to annoyed in a matter of seconds. “Dana Scully, what brings you back here?” Her voice remained cool, collected, though her facial ticks told another story.

“Karen, I didn’t know you worked at the school.” She cleared her throat before turning to look back at Marcus. Mulder really felt like he needed a full breakdown of what was going on, he’d have to ask Scully later, if he got to have time alone with her.

“I’ve been here for 6 years now, I’m the guidance counselor, and the cheer coach.”

“I see, well good for you.” Scully gave her a tight-lipped smile, signaling to Mulder that she was definitely not amused by this person. “We were called in to assist Marcus, with the disappearances that have been happening.”

“I’ll leave you to it, then. Marcus, I’ll talk to you later.” She gave him a flirtatious smile before making her exit, an awkwardness settling over the room.

“It seems you forgot a few details during our conversation last night.”

“It wasn’t worth bringing up.” Marcus dismissed the discussion, moving onto more details. Mulder sat there, pursed lips as he tried to piece what he could together.

He picked up another yearbook, noticing the change in style of everyone’s clothing and hair. This was definitely their senior yearbook, so he flipped through it with a very investigative eye. He found the senior section, and began looking for clues. There were dozens of photos of dances, the cheer squad, and of course, the star quarterback, Marcus. Scully was nowhere to be found in most of the pictures, even with Marcus. Flipping through more pages, he found their senior portraits, and now knew that Karen was another classmate. The chuckle escaped his lips before he could stop it, he would keep this image in his head forever.

“Don’t you dare laugh.”

“Oh come on, Scully. You look adorable.”

“You’ve lost your privileges.” She yanked the yearbook from his hands, a smirk appearing on her lips before looking up and seeing Marcus bow his head. She let out a heavy sigh, this case was becoming more difficult with every passing minute.

Marcus walked them through the campus, eventually leading them to the cheerleaders’ locker rooms. Karen shot him an icy glare, so he excused himself to go talk to her leaving Mulder and Scully to themselves. She pulled a glove from her purse, examining the area with her forensic eye.

“Did they ever find any signs of a struggle?”

“No, nothing was out of place when they investigated, and this was where she was last seen.”

“Looks like we’re going on a stakeout tonight.” He wagged his eyebrows at her, attempting to make up for his mood earlier. She simply nodded, pursing her lips before meeting his eyes. He saw the apology before she even had to say it.

“Marcus said we could use the office at the top of the gym to hopefully stay out of sight. He’ll meet us here later tonight.” He really hated this case.

They wrapped up their search of the area, Mulder standing by an old trophy case as he waited for Scully to finish talking to Marcus. He couldn’t handle any more of their flirtations, so he made himself scarce as they wrapped up their casual pleasantries.

“Seems like you’re on the same page with me on that topic.” Karen approached him, tilting her chin towards where they were laughing, and genuinely enjoying each other’s company. He had seen her that carefree, only the last time was with him. He mentally chastised himself, he should have kissed her. Give her no reason to second guess his intentions.

“Oh, uh, they’re old friends. It’s nice that they can catch up.” He shrugged her off, though the profiler part of his mind got the best of him. “Why does it bother you so much?”

“It seems you don’t know the whole story.”

“Why don’t you enlighten me then?” He had to turn on the charm in what felt like forever. He never had to charm Scully, she knew every side of him, and still stuck around.

“Marcus and I dated for most of high school, until he met her.” Karen scoffed, rolling her eyes in their direction. Mulder’s curiosity was piqued, this was definitely a side to the story that Scully would never tell him. “He had to join an extracurricular, so he chose the science fair because he thought it would look good on applications. His first day there, he was partnered with Dana Scully, who I didn’t really see as a threat, I mean, compared to me.” Mulder did a once over. She looked good, better than her age, and once upon a time, he would have gone for exactly her type at a bar. But that was before he met Scully, too. “He found something alluring about her, and dumped me a short while after. That was the worst night of my life.”

“Because he broke up with you?”

“No, because my best friend died that night. I was angry, and drunk, and she had to come pick me up from the house party I was at because he left me stranded there. A drunk driver blew through the stop sign and hit her driver’s side at full speed. I had a broken arm, and bruises, but she was dead on sight. You can’t really ever get those images out of your head, seeing someone you care about being taken from you.”

Images of his sister flashed before his eyes, and he immediately fell into his usual slump whenever the topic arose. He reached out to rub a comforting hand on her arm. She gave him a sad smile, stepping into his embrace slightly.

“Anyway, I blamed him for a long time. I thought if he hadn’t dumped me, she would have never had to come get me and she would still be alive. I felt so alone for a while, but then I got my life together and did something that I knew Stacy would be proud of. We reconnected several years ago, and tried a relationship again, thinking we were more mature and that was behind us. On the anniversary of her death every year, I visit her grave, and he said he couldn’t go with me because he needed to visit an old friend. The built up resentment just came to surface, and I realized I don’t think I could ever forgive him. Turns out, it was her that he went to visit, and it made me see that he’s not really the one I’ve been blaming all these years.”

Her glare turned cold, and Mulder could practically feel the ice from her eyes. He now knew why she was annoyed the minute she saw Scully in his office, but he definitely knew there was more of a story there. The thought of asking her directly entered his mind, but he knew she would clam up and build a wall around herself as she normally did. Before he could craftily ask for more information, he felt a hand on his arm.

“Are you ready to go, Mulder?” Scully’s stance and tone of voice was authoritative, as if she were claiming her territory.

“I was just waiting on you.” He gave her a half-assed smile, saying his goodbyes to Karen. Scully simply nodded in her direction, no words spoken between the two.

Their ride back to the hotel was silent, and he could tell she was pissed off about something by the way she drove. It was these subtle tells that he picked up over the years, knowing what every flinch of her face or grit of her teeth meant. He could tell she was annoyed, but it wasn’t the usual annoyance like he did something wrong. He’s seen this before though, searching his memory for the occurrence. Phoebe...Diana...okay, she was jealous. Honestly though, she wasn’t the one who should be worried in this instance.

“Should we stop and pick something up for lunch on the way back?” He asked innocently enough, trying to reassure her without revealing all of his true emotions. “Or, uh, did you have plans?”

“No, I could eat.” She noticed his change of demeanor, almost as if he was making up for her jealousy. She didn’t know what triggered these emotions in her, especially during a nice conversation with Marcus. But seeing Mulder, standing that close to Karen, it just rubbed her the wrong way. She felt bad, her attention completely on them, but Marcus understood. He understood a long time ago.

“We could also go out? I don’t know the area as well as you do, so you’d have to make the recommendations.”

“There’s a seafood place, on the water. I used to love going there with my dad.” A wistful expression took over her face, and he smiled at how serene she looked.

“Let’s go there.” She nodded, changing her route and leading them to one of her favorite spots. She figured if Karen was left alone with Mulder, then he knew more than he originally did, and they should talk.

Since it was lunch time, the restaurant was rather empty, and she was able to request a table right next to the window. She smiled as they led her to the specific one she asked for, running her hand over the worn wood. His heart swelled, this was her way of allowing him in on something personal to her, something that she normally wouldn’t share with anyone else.

“We always used to sit here, it was our favorite spot because you could see all the boats in the bay the best.”

“It’s an amazing view.”

“I’m sorry, that I’ve been - all over the place. Coming back, I was nervous. I hadn’t spoken with Marcus in years, and things didn’t exactly end on good terms.” She winced, shoulders slumping in defeat.

“Can I ask what happened?”

“I’m sure you got your own version from Karen.”

“It was more about her, and her relationship with Marcus.”

“Which she no doubt still blames me for, I’m sure.” She scoffed, taking a drink of her water before clearing her throat. She took a deep breath, mentally urging herself to continue. “I’m sure some of what she said was true, Marcus did break up with her to date me. I think I felt so flattered that I didn’t even think about how it would affect her. She’s hated me ever since.”

“She said something about her best friend dying that same night. She held onto that blame towards him more than anything.”

“Oh that’s right. Stacy Green died in a car accident, and Karen survived. I didn’t know it was the same night he broke up with her though.” She suddenly felt guilty, almost 20 years later, like it was somehow still her fault.

“She, uh, mentioned something else about them reconnecting.”

“Yeah, they apparently tried dating again several years ago, and him and I kept in touch, but his relationship with her was never mentioned. I -” She paused, causing him to lean forward. This was something personal, and he wanted her to know she had his full attention. “My life was completely turned upside down again, following my relationship with Jack. I felt lost, and stupid, and I needed a friend. I think I took advantage of the fact that I knew he loved me, and would do anything for me. So I called him, and he came. We spent another weekend together, and took our physical relationship further. I immediately regretted it, so I told him it’s best if we stayed friends. I knew he was hurt, but it was truly what was best.”

Mulder listened intently, nodding his head as he began to string the pieces together. His mind instantly went to doubting her intentions with him. Maybe that’s why she’s never made a move, always kept him at arm’s length. He’s glad he didn’t kiss her this last weekend, he knows he wouldn’t have been able to handle her rejection. If she wanted more, she would have gone for more, he understood that now.

She could see the thought process in his head, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. How the hell was she supposed to reassure him of how she felt, given what he’s seen and heard? This was going to take more initiative than she was normally comfortable with.

“And that’s the last time you spoke to him?”

“No, not exactly.” She winced, there was more. This was the part that would break his heart. “We always stayed in contact, and he came to visit me, right after my dad died. He wanted to make sure I was okay, and I needed him. He - he proposed, and I said yes. I think the thought that something could be taken away from me in an instant was still fresh in my mind, and I don’t know why I agreed. After we wrapped our case, I told him no, that the emotions got the best of me, and I wasn’t thinking clearly. He was mad, that I kept doing that to him. Give him this sense of hope, and then just take it away. We hadn’t spoken since he called me Sunday.”

She wanted to add that she didn’t feel the absence as strongly this time, because she had him. She wanted to tell him that the tenderness and sincerity that he had for her during that case following her father’s death was what ultimately made her decision for her. Marcus had become part of her past, and when she looked into her future, she only saw Mulder by her side. She wanted to say all of that, but words failed her, and they settled into an awkward silence.

“That’s - wow. I had no idea.”

“No one else knows, it’s just something of our past that we don’t talk about.”

“So why tell me?”

“Because I don’t have secrets from you, and I know this trip has been confusing.” She looked him straight in the eye, and he read the truths behind her statement in her gaze. He reached across the table, squeezing her hand in a comforting gesture. Maybe he still had a chance afterall.

Their lunch ran into the early evening, so they headed straight back to the school. Cheer practice usually ending at 6:00 pm, they only had about 15 minutes to get themselves into the top office. Marcus was already waiting for them, a smile spreading on his face the minute Scully walked through the door. Mulder only hoped that she didn’t give in to old feelings. He couldn’t wait until this was over.

“Practice should be over soon, we’ve got a good angle of the whole area, so we shouldn’t miss anything.”

“Sounds good, thank you, Marcus. Excuse me for a moment, I’m going to the restroom before we get started.” She gave them both an apologetic smile. Neither of them wanted to be left alone, the only common interest was the tiny redhead that they were both in love with.

“So, you’ve been principal here long?” Mulder thought the least he could do, for her, was attempt to be friendly. Cordial, that took minimal effort.

“Just about 6 years.”

“Isn’t that when the disappearances started?” Mulder’s mind instantly turning. The dates were too much of a coincidence, and he didn’t miss any detail.

“Are you implying that I have something to do with this?” Marcus was becoming defensive, offended by the line of questioning.

“No, not directly. But the fact that it started when you began here is slightly suspicious.”

“I wouldn’t hurt a soul.”

“I don’t doubt that, but -” Mulder paused, trying to find the right way to ask the questions that would piece the sporadic thoughts together. “Was Karen already working here when you started?”

“Yeah, that’s how we reconnected.”

He nodded, things were making sense now. He immediately began to replay Karen’s conversation with him in his head, jolting forward in his seat. He needed to find Scully. She was the key to all of this, and Marcus unknowingly pulled her right into a trap. He bolted out the side door, he had to find her, before it was too late. He could feel Marcus following him, the unspoken worry on his face.

“I think Karen’s doing this, and if she’s still as vengeful as she was in high school, then -”

“Dana.” He gasped, both of them splitting up to look for her.

Mulder followed the sound of a muffled scream, down into what looked like an old janitor closet below the gym. When he arrived, Scully was rubbing the back of her head, Karen restrained on the floor in a pair of handcuffs. He was at her side instantly, cupping her face and doing his own examination.

“I’m okay, Mulder.” She winced, touching her head and feeling it wet with blood. She knew it was going to leave a mark. “How’d you find me?”

“I put the pieces together in my mind.”

“What are you talking about? I didn’t even know it was her until she attacked me in the bathroom and dragged me down here. I think she underestimated me though, it didn’t take me long to cuff her.”

“The missing girls, they all resemble her friend that died. Long story short, she blames you for taking away two of the most  important people in her life, and she’s been doing this to get Marcus’ attention.”

He watched her put everything together, eyes widening as the realization hit. She looked down at Karen, her jaw clenching tighter than he’s ever seen. He gently pulled her closer to him as his hand cradled her face tenderly. “You’re okay?”

“Yes, Mulder. I’m fine. I might need to get checked out to make sure I don’t have a concussion, but I’m fi -” Before she could finish her sentence, his lips were on hers.

It caught her by surprise, and she stiffened slightly before realizing what was happening. After a few fleeting seconds, she sighed into his embrace, inching their bodies together as her eyes closed. He kissed her with such passion, she could practically feel herself melting inside. She never wanted it to end. Her arms went up around his neck, his free hand going to her hip and pulling her towards him. That was how Marcus found them.   
“Dana.” He was out of breath, running around the school trying to figure out where the hell everyone went. “What happened?”

Scully stepped away from Mulder, licking her lips in the event of being caught. She glanced towards Karen who was still slumped over on the floor. She had knocked her out in return, mostly for good measure.

“It was Karen, this whole time. Mulder thinks it was some kind of revenge against me, to get your attention.” She stepped towards him, seeing the confusion on his face. She laid a gentle hand on his arm in reassurance. “It’s over now.”

Mulder escorted Scully out to the car, insisting she let him take her to the hospital. She didn’t fight him on it, she could already feel the bump on the back of her head. He left her with Marcus to say a quick goodbye, they had a flight out the next day, wanting to get home as soon as possible. When she approached his side again, she smiled up at him, a different gleam in her eye.

“Your chariot awaits, m’lady.” He opened the passenger door for her, a skeptical look shot in his direction.

“If this is your idea of another birthday present, you’ve definitely downgraded.” She teased, slipping into the seat. He stood there, smiling to himself. Things were definitely changing.

She checked into emergency, that little side venture taking longer than expected. She was frustrated that they wouldn’t just clear her, wanting to do more scans to make sure there’s no further damage. Mulder came in with ice cream, sneaking behind her curtain.

“I got you the good stuff, no more of that healthy crap.” He teased, extending the offerings to her. She chuckled, thanking him with her eyes.

“So, Mulder…” She began, a smirk appearing on her lips. He was suddenly nervous, they usually didn’t talk about these things. “Can I ask?”

“I just -” He paused, he knew what she was asking. “I didn’t want to miss another moment, waste another chance.”

“A chance like...pinning me between a car with your body after grinding up behind me during a baseball lesson?” She teased. He loved her like this, that carefree smile on her face.

“Well if you knew the plan, you could have helped.” He mock glared at her, sitting on her bed beside her hip. She scooted over to make room for him, reaching out to grab his hand and absentmindedly play with his fingers. She intertwined them, just needing the contact.

“I’m sorry, that things have been so complicated. I should have told you more before we got here.”

“Why didn’t it work, you and...him?”

“I loved him, but I was never in love with him the way he was with me. There’s a difference, and I can’t say that I have ever felt that way, until -”

“Until?”

She didn’t respond, just glanced up from their intertwined hands and met his gaze. They weren’t ready for those kind of confessions just yet, but soon. He inched closer to her, and she could see the determination in his eyes. He leaned in for a chaste kiss, her hand not entangled with his reaching up to cradle his face. Teasing grazes of their lips, building a new relationship. When he pulled back, she was grinning at him with a sparkle in her eyes, and he’s decided that he never wanted her to look at him any other way ever again. He wouldn’t mess this up.

The next morning, Scully insisted on stopping at the school to say a final goodbye to Marcus. Mulder wandered off, giving her some privacy. He definitely felt more confident today, leaving her alone with him.

“Well, it looks like you’re leaving me again.” Marcus teased, a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes.

“We’ll keep in touch.” It was an empty promise, at best. He was part of her past, and with Mulder in her life, his absence wasn’t so apparent.

He leaned down to place a tender kiss on her cheek, no more words needed to ruin the moment. She smiled her appreciation, resting a hand on her chest before walking away. It was one of the hardest things she’s ever had to do, but it was right. She wandered the halls of her old school, letting memories of her past wash over her. Confusion clouded her mind when she couldn’t find Mulder anywhere. A thought popping into her head as a smile spread across her face, she knew where to find him.

“I figured this was where you wandered off to.” She leaned against the fence, watching him throw stray baseballs into the air and swing.

“Come back for another lesson, Scully?” She smiled and stepped directly in front of him as he wrapped his arms around her. She decided that this was her favorite place to be. He wiggled behind her, and a small chuckle escaped her lips. His hands were gripped on the bat around hers, and a sly smirk appeared on her lips.

As she turned to glance back at him, his lips captured hers, pulling her towards him with little force. She smiled coyly and her cheeks tinged with color. He kissed her cheekbone, feeling the heat of her blush under his lips. She was his, regardless of her past, this was his ballgame now. He always was one to root for the underdog. 

“I should have done that the first time.”

“I don’t think this is right. If I remember correctly, it’s supposed to be hips -” She paused, taking his left hand and placing it on her body. “Before hands.”

“You coming on to me, Scully?”

“Shut up, Mulder. I’m trying to play baseball.”


End file.
